big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicatlies
Delicatlies 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Yes! I am very excited to play in this season. I applied once and didn't get in, so applying this time and getting accepted made me very happy. What are you most looking forward to? The thing I am most looking forward to would probably be the house, I have seen your previous houses and they are cute. Who would you love to play with? KrazyKai29. What twist do you want to see? The saboteur. Name three things unique about you. My charisma, my fashion sense and my persistence. Any final words? Thank you! Bio Deli was one of the fourteen new faces introduced in Big Brother 13, set to play in the season. Once she entered the house, Deli became quite antiquated with everyone. Although good at competitions, Deli did not want to make herself a notable threat, thus working more on her overall social game and trust. Deli would be safe from any decision making and nominations up until week 4, where she was nominated the first time by Bluestaryy (Dawn). Dawn used Deli as a pawn to ensure RedPandaCodex would go home instead, and this succeeded as Deli was spared. During the first part of the week 6 double eviction, Deli won HOH and was very mixed on her decision making. Originally nominating Drewkillz99 and TripoIini (Izzy), feeling both were working together, she was forced to pick a replacement after Drew won the POV. She decided on Crybaby alf, leading to Cry's swift eviction from the house. After Dawn won part 2 of the double's HOH, she put up both Deli and Hear Dan. However, was spared against Krazykai29 come eviction time. Drew won HOH the following week, and put up Deli once again as she sat there as the pawn. Izzy was ultimately evicted against her. However, in a surprise Deli won the POV on Hear's HOH reign and discarded, leading Drew out the door. Following that, Deli was used as a pawn for the next two eviction nights in order to get out threats like Dawn and AriFunni. After losing the first part of the final HOH, Deli somehow won part two, but fell short during part three. To everyone's shock, Hear choose to evict Deli from the house, rather than NatePierzina. Leaving Deli as the final juror of the summer and placing 3rd overall. Host Opinion Deli was an entertaining player in Big Brother 13. Although from the start, she was went off slow, she became increasing as time moved on. Unfortunately this did lead to her being used as a pawn several times. And of course, her HOH reign being regarded as one of the weakest. None the less, she was able to travel pass the following weeks, win a POV, and make her way all the way to the final 3. My opinion on Deli is, she's a really funny and interesting player. Yes, she may not be physically threatening, but people trusted her enough to keep her save several times and secure her a final 3 spot. A really diverse player indeed! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | NatePierzina | Yes |} Trivia *She has the most nominations in Big Brother 13 with 6. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:Asian-Hispanic Houseguests